Brake Vans
Brakevans The brakevan, also known as the guard's van, guard's car, or caboose (in American narrations), is an important part of every goods train. It carries the guard and is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems. Trivia * To date, three brakevans have been named: Beatrice, Cora, and Toad. * Between seasons eight and twelve, brakevans were rarely seen. Since the CGI Series, brakevans have been seen more often. * Five different types of standard gauge brakevan have been seen on the Island: BR Standard 20 Ton vans, Southern Railway 25 Ton "Pillbox" vans, GWR toads, LMS 20 ton, and narrow gauge Welshpool & Llanfair vans converted to standard gauge (albeit still carrying narrow gauge "chopper"-type couplings and lacking buffers). * Toad, The Spiteful Brakevan, The Elderly Brakevan, The Old Guard's Van, Beatrice, and Cora are the only known brakevans to have faces. A brakevan was also briefly seen with a face in the second season episode, A Close Shave. * The brakevans seen from season 1 to season 5, were made out of modified Tenmille gauge 1 kits. These kits are still distributed my Tenmille today. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (as a caboose; red, yellow, musical, Halloween and Christmas/Holiday versions) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Lionel Trains (as a caboose) * Take-Along (as a caboose; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (as a caboose) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with Mail coach discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Interior of a brakevan File:TrainStopsPlayRS7.png|A brakevan in the Railway Series HomeatLastRS2.png|Cora File:TheFlyingKipper27.png File:TheFlyingKipper24.png File:EdwardandGordon4.png File:Edward'sExploit35.png File:Cows22.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png|Percy destroying a brakevan File:Percy'sPromise29.png File:TrainStopsPlay39.png File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:GordonTakesaTumble6.png|Toppled over File:SomethingFishy14.jpg File:ThomasGetsItRight46.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow22.png File:SomethingFishy25.png File:JamesGoesTooFar58.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard69.png File:CGIBrakevan2.png|A brakevan in CGI File:WaywardWinston49.png File:FlashBangWallop!3.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine63.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress86.png File:CGILMSbrakevan.png|An LMS brakevan File:ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png File:FlatbedsofFear7.png File:FlatbedsofFear70.png File:DuckInTheWater40.png File:SamsonatYourService43.png File:TaleOfTheBrave582.png File:Cows(magazinestory)3.png|A brakevan in a magazine story File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|A brake van model at the British Museum File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|A BR Standard 20-Ton Brake van in real life File:SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg|A Southern Railway 25 Ton "Pillbox" van in real life File:LMS20TonBrakeVan.jpg|An LMS 20-Ton Brake van in real life File:WelshpoolandLlanfairBrakeVan.jpg|A Welshpool and Llanfair Light Railway break van in real-life Toad'sbasis.jpg|A GWR Toad Brake van in real life Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseRedVersion.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayYellowSodorLineCaboose.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose2013RedVersion.png|Wooden Railway Red Version File:WoodenRailwayMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Musical Version File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseHolidayVersion.png|Wooden Railway Holiday Version File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:LionelRedCaboose.jpg|Lionel File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James with Cattle truck and Brakevan File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|TrackMaster Peter Sam with Brakevan File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|Bash the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Ferdinand with Brakevan File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Flora with her tram coach and brakevan File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|TrackMaster Billy with chicken van and green brakevan File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster RC Percy with van and brakevan File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|TrackMaster Oil and Trouble Dart File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|Trackmaster Narrow Gauge coaches File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg|Hiro good as new File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|TrackMaster Slippy Sodor Thomas File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Emily with Brakevan File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Thomas on Parade set File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyBrakevan.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Take-Along File:TakeAlongWalMartCaboose.JPG|Take-Along (named as Wal-Mart Caboose) File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Take-n-Play (named as Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose) File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:BandaiTECMailVan.jpg|Bandai TEC File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica Percy with oil tanker and brakevan File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and Brakevan See also * Category:Images of Brakevans Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway